Kiss Me
by capricious star
Summary: L/J fic. ^-^ I finally got around to writing one. This one is my seasonal Valentine's Day contribution, which explains the title. *cough* My first sap/fluff fic. Of course, it's not completely sap, I could never write anything like that, but it's fluffy n


****

Kiss Me

***

****

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at an all-out sap fic, but didn't exactly come out that way ... Ah, well, if you're confused, and wish to know what I meant, continue reading! The title isn't exactly appropriate; I only chose it because of the song and I had no clue what else to call it. This is an L/J fic, by the way, my annual Valentine's Day fic contribution. They're already married, Harry's been born, and they know that Voldemort is after them. That's all, I think...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Oh, and the song is by Sixpence None the Richer, titled "Kiss Me", as you may have surmised from the lyrics ... *cough*

***

_Kiss me  
out of the bearded barley  
Nightly  
beside the green green grass  
Swing swing  
swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

James tied a blindfold around Lily's eyes. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, laughing slightly. "For Heaven's sake, it's Valentine's Day. I thought you were going to do something romantic; instead, you're trying to blind me!" she said in mock disappointment.

James laughed, kissing her nose. "You'll see," he replied, smiling down at her. "And I'm sure Harry will want to, too." He smirked.

"I can't believe you let Sirius baby-sit him," she complained, "by the time we get home, he'll probably be covered with hex marks as a result of some new prank Sirius dreams up."

"Similar to the last time you cooked? You accidentally spilled tomato sauce all over Harry."

"That was an accident, James!" protested Lily.

She pushed him away lightly and tripped over a tree root. The end result was the two of them rolling down the hill in each other's arms, laughing. They lay there together amidst the tall, sweet-smelling grass. Lily raised one slender white hand up to pluck a daisy. "He loves me, he loves me not," she began, in a singsong voice.

_  
Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlit floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons sparkling  
So kiss me_

"Why," said James, smiling at her from his glasses, "is that for me? You should know very well that I love you." He smiled suggestively. Lily blushed slightly. "Oh, it's not for _you_," she said, unable to think of any other comeback.

"Really? Who is it for then?" 

Lily shrugged and let the daisy petals float away on the breeze. "I don't know. I was doing it for fun."

"Hmph. A likely story." 

Lily drew him closer and kissed him for a full five minutes. "I'm still blindfolded, by the way, as you must have noticed."

"I have."

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Should I? I mean, I've realized you have very good aim."

"James!"

"Okay, okay," said James, rising. He took Lily's hand and pulled her up. "I'll take you there. Then I'll take your blindfold off."

"Well, why didn't you take me there before?"

"You, er, pushed me."

Lily didn't reply. She was too busy kissing him.

_Kiss me  
down by the broken treehouse  
Swing me  
Upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring  
bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your fathers map_

James disentangled himself from Lily. "We're here."

"Then take off my blindfold!"

"Bossy today, are we?"

"Well, it's not my fault you're so slow." He led her to sit on a marble bench.

"Are you sure you mind?"

Lily snorted. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, James Potter." He grinned and untied the cloth.

Lily opened her emerald eyes, shining. "Oh!" she gasped.

_Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons sparkling  
So kiss me_

She was facing the setting sun. It had a low, earthy glow, casting bronze shadows on her face and James'. "James," she said breathily, "how do you know about this place?"

He stared out into the sunset. "I used to come here, in my fourth and fifth year," he said, quietly, "when I was torn up over you. The sunset would always remind me of you."

She snuggled up against him and reached up, stroking his hair. "Did I really cause you that much pain?"

He smiled at her sadly, still lost in the past. "Of course."

She hugged him. "Well, it's all right now ..."

James sighed. "I wish."

Lily frowned. "You mean the business with Lord Voldemort after us?"

James nodded, putting his arms around her.

"Well, we're using the Fidelius Charm, aren't we? That's a very secure charm, and I'm pretty sure Peter won't betray us. You know him better than I do, James. Do you think he will?"

"I don't know," James said, voice muffled, buried in her hair, "He's been acting strangely. I don't know anymore, Lily."

_Oh, kiss me  
beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
out on the moonlight floor  
Lift up your open hand  
And strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moons sparkling  
So kiss me_

She leaned against his chest, breathing in his scent. "Let's not worry about that. It's the present, we should only be concerned with the present. What will come, will come, and we can't do anything about it, James. So, let's just focus on now for a moment." He bent his head towards her in answer.

The sun had almost completed its descent from the heavens. The sky was in the one remarkable stage in which all the possible colors in the world dance across the heavens with a dusty hue, the one that lasts only a few minutes. 

And far, far away, a group of corrupt sinners, joined by a traitor, plan the tragic downfall of a family which deserves no less than a long, happy, prosperous life; but the Fates deem it fitting to dispose of them now.

"I love you," whispered James.

"So do I," Lily replied.

The sun completed its descent.

__

So kiss me...

***

__

finis 1/1

***

****

A/N: I'm sorry, I intended this to be an all-out sap/fluff/snog fic but I just can't seem to keep my bit of angst out of it. *sighs* Well, please R/R (please?) and tell me if I should stick to all-out angst, or mostly-sap-yet-kind-of-angsty-and-still-snogging. *cough* Yes, well, the point I was trying to get across was to review. Oh, and if you have a suggestion for a better title, _please_ let me know. I don't really like this one all that much. Thank you.

***


End file.
